


Overboss vs courier

by Ovrlralex



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Multi, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: The sole survivor  is a big women who is now a raider overboss andbthe leader of the institute,a well known brawler in boston and nuka cola fan.The brawling and the





	Overboss vs courier

In the nuka-world overboss's room, Nora lays on her bed next to her lover,cait who was only wear her pants and a bra while nora sported a dark green undershirt. And Jeans.

Nora then turns around and smiled at her nuka quantum X-01 power armor and her nuka color red power armor.

Nora looks at her room filled with filled nuka cola she gathered for her and cait's mouths only,and in her time in the commonwealth she found herself a nuka cafe for her and anyone willing to serve the raiders and even the institute.

Nora has always had a love for nuka world,even as a little kid when she went to the park and as a teen she met Nate and she thought she could shared that love with her son,but then the bombs droped.

Now it's been a year since she held led destroy the brotherhood and railroad And now the minutemen,she enjoyed killing her enemies,toher they never cared for the fact that she lost her son after finding out he was the leader.

She gather resources from diamond city and goodneighbor and made them to use for her raider outpost for food and drinks.

She got up and cait peeped a bit with a smirk on her face and slips off the bed and puts on her corset and sneaks behind her as nora grabs a can of nuka cola orange and takes a sip.

"Slept well lover?"Cait smirked rubbing the thick giant lover hers,cait body was different,a bit more meat and fat but muscle was showing on the arms.

She wasn't bulk or a bodybuilder type but she had more rugged features on them and a few scars,cait admire her lover's body,still chubby and busty as before and still the 6'0 women she loved.

Good,sweetie,its should be a good day for taken new territory."nora said taking her clothes off and goes to her wardrobe and pulls out her disciples cowl and wrapped and ragged pants jeans.

Nora places on some loaded leathe armor,made to carry more,her legs and shoulder were covered with leather armor,her stomach was still showing but he grins she grabs her knives,44 pistol and the problem solver colored with the operator color and on the splatercannon which had the disciples color.

Cait raised a brow with a chuckle as she grabs her bat and shotgun and points her gun outside."We have have what we want in the commonwealth, farmers to grows our food while we just torture our enemies,what else is their to take?"cait wondered what nora was thinking and sees her smile.

"Oh my cherry rose,have you tought of ruling a country ,maybe unifying more raiders,why rule a kingdom when we can rule a country,my science team in the institute discovered vast amounts of lands in places like west Virginia,New vegas, even California."Nora said grinning. 

Cait rubbed her chin with a pondering look,cait always wanted to see the whole wasteland.


End file.
